


Okay, Thief

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-S5 AU. Robin and Regina find themselves alone for a weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, Thief

Robin edges back onto his elbows, smiling slyly as he waits on the bed.

He can still hear the water running, but it’s been nearly a half an hour and Regina has no idea that if she wanted, a long luxurious shower would be possible. It had a occurred to him to slip in with her—and that had been his original plan—but when he snuck into the bathroom and saw her towel neatly folded on the counter top and her robe hanging over the back of the door, another idea came to mind, and this one was far more fun.  

Checking over his shoulder, he watched as she lathered her hair, watching as the suds from her shampoo slid down her back and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to join her—to let his hand slide over her wet skin, let his lips crash down over hers as he pushed her up against the tiled wall, to let her legs wrap around him…

But perhaps that could be another time, he told himself as he collected the towel and robe; after all, they had an entire weekend to themselves.  

He hadn’t meant for it to sound so urgent—he’d simply been waiting at the counter for some take-out—when Killian sat down beside him, also waiting for an order. They got to talking, as they always did, and Killian made a comment about how things were finally back to normal, how nice it was to be able to have a quiet evening with Emma without her having to run off and save the day. Robin had sighed and nodded, chuckling softly as he said he wished he knew what that was like—with three kids at home, quiet moments and alone time were rarities. Nonetheless, he’d smiled and agreed that domestic bliss was far preferable to the crazy chaos that had consumed their lives months before. And then his order was ready and he was on his way, not giving his comment a second thought, never expecting that when Killian and Emma came to pick up Henry for their weekend with him that they’d also suggest taking the other two. Robin had insisted that wasn’t necessary, but Killian and Emma also insisted and ten minutes later, Roland was skipping along beside Henry has Esme’s carrier hung from Killian’s hook. They’d barely been to the car before Robin was heading up the stairs.  

His smile widens as he hears the water turn off and the shower door slide open—he chuckles quietly as he imagines Regina’s brow furrowing as she stands on the floor mat, dripping wet and annoyed as she searches for her towel and robe. For good measure, he’d also taken the towels from the hamper, grateful that it was laundry night and the cabinet was already empty; his quiet chuckle turns to a full-on laugh as he hears the cabinet slam closed as she lets out a frustrated and audible sigh.

A moment later the bathroom door opens as she peeks out. “Okay, thief,” she begins, her voice rising in annoyance. “What the hell did you do with my towel?” Sitting up, Robin only grins. “I know you took them.” His eyebrow arches and he fights the urge to laugh—she’s adorable when she’s annoyed with him. “Robin, come on. I’m freezing.”

“Then you’d better come over here and let me warm you up.”

She rolls her eyes, “Right and I’m sure as soon as I step out, Roland will come running in; and I’d really prefer not to be the reason he spends years in therapy.”

“That’s a bit dramatic—something like that would hardly put him in therapy for _years_ ,” he teases. “Besides, Roland isn’t here.”

“What do you mean he’s not here?” Regina asks as her brow furrows. “He’s six. He’s always here.”

Robin shakes his head. “Not tonight…or tomorrow…or Sunday until the late afternoon.” A grin twists over his lips. “When Hook and Emma came to pick up Henry, they wanted to take Roland and Esme, too.” He watches the words sink in, watching as a smile tugs at the corner of Regina’s mouth. “You and I are alone for the weekend.”  

Her smile brightens as the door opens and he lets his eyes linger over her body as she sashays toward him. As soon as she’s in reach, he pulls her into his arms and laughs as she falls forward, pushing him into his back as she topples forward. Her hands slide up his cheeks and tangle into his hair as his hands rub against her still-slick skin.

“We’re really alone for the weekend?” She asks as her lips hover just above his, so close that he can feel her warm breath and he can practically taste her lips. “What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking,” he begins as his hands settle at her sides. “We could have a little…playtime.” Her eyebrow arches, but before she can reply, he flips her onto her back. She laughs as he dots kisses from her neck down to her stomach, as one hand travels up her side, to her arm and pushes it up over her head. She laughs softly as his lips continue to suck and nip at her wet skin as her fingers stroke encouragingly through his hair.

Pushing up her knees, he readjusts himself, grinning at her as she parts her knees and opens herself up to him. He again focuses on trailing kisses over her stomach and up to the valley between her breasts, and then back to her neck. She lets out a long sigh as his fingers focus their attention elsewhere, slipping between her thighs and stroking lazily at the moistened folds.  

But then his lips withdraw and he looks up at her, his brow creasing. “You got started without me.”

Her bottom lip catches between her teeth and she nods, “I…didn’t think we’d be able to and…”

“I’m being replaced by that showerhead, aren’t I?”

She laughs and pulls her herself up, repositioning herself onto his lap as her knees hug his sides and her arms link around his neck. “It may have some really incredible features…”

“Not helping…” He says, feigning jealousy.

“Oh, I assure you, it’s _no_ replacement,” she says, chuckling softly as she leans in and kisses along his jaw until her tongue is swirling around his earlobe. “But I do agree that it’s unfair that I started without you,” she whispers into his ear. “So, how about we catch you up?” Momentarily, their eyes meet and he grins, enjoying the sounds of where this is going. She waves her hand and a cloud of purple forms around them and when it fades, he’s completely naked. “Almost there.”

Robin’s eyebrow arches and a slow grin forms on his lips as her fingers drag down his bare chest. She smiles up at him as he lies back against the pillows, his breath catching as her fingers wrap around his stiffening cock. His head falls back as her hand slides up and down his length, turning and squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. A low groan escapes him as her tongue swirls teasingly around the tip. He breathes out her name as her tongue slips down the length of his cock to his balls, where her fingers knead lightly; and then, she takes him into her mouth, sucking and licking until his erection is throbbing.  

“Okay, thief,” she says as she gets up onto her knees. “Ready to play?” He smiles his reply as she again adjusts herself. His hands find her hips and he lets out a low breathy sigh as she slowly sinks down, taking him fully inside of her. She takes a breath as bottom lip catches between her teeth and she offers him a flirtatious smile—this will be a wonderful weekend.    


End file.
